


Reading Lips

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Deaf AU, I WILL ALWAYS MAKE SASHA POWERFUL OKAY, M/M, translator sasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Sasha gets her best friend a shitty t-shirt. Hijinks ensue.





	Reading Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> :American Sign Language:  
> "Spoken"  
> ":Spoken while Signing:"

『I Read Lips  
Can I Try Yours?』  
:Oh my god, Sasha! What is WRONG with you??: Marco’s frantic one handed signing caught his best friend’s eye before she burst into laughter.  
“:Come on Marc! You have to get yourself out there! You’ll die adorable and alone at this rate!:” Marco pulled a face as he lifted the tee once more. Where did Sasha even find this shit? It was soft though...  
“HAHHA That thing is great! Do you actually read lips?” Oh no. The cute hearing aid boy. Sasha sniggered unattractively at the way her friend’s eyes widened in mortification.  
Too bad he couldn’t actually read lips.  
He could read body language though, and Jean’s was always bordering on cocky in a way that had gotten him into fights. He was in no way prepared for the open interest the punk rock boy showed now. The dual piercings through his lower lip quirked as he raised an eyebrow and grinned. Marco was doomed.  
And entirely deaf.  
He looked panicked over at his best friend for help. Sasha’s giggles subsided as she took in the situation and rolled up her hoodie sleeves. The soft brown color of the fabric soothed her freaked friend as she deftly tucked her sleeves and prepared to translate. Marco felt his knotted insides relax. Sasha could help him through this. This was what she was going to school for, after all!  
Well, not to help just Marco although they had been made dorm mates and fast friends from the very start. No, Sasha’s grandfather had gone deaf while he raised her and her younger brother, and she’d taught herself enough to get by. Now she was going into translation with all guns ablaze. That was Sasha: hard working and frighteningly fast on the uptake. Marco liked to smirk at parties when people thought they knew her. She always proved them wrong, and won their belongings.  
:I can’t read lips, actually. It’s kind of a sore spot...Sasha’s just trying to hook me up with a nice guy. By lying, essentially.:  
“:It’s a joke!:” Sasha’s hands flew in her expressive signs. Marco wasn’t angry with her, not really. Exasperated, absolutely. Angry? Never.  
Well...there was that one time, but that wasn’t this. This was just a misunderstanding.  
“Huh. Well that’s embarrassing. I wanted to ask you out to dinner or something but I know exactly 0 signs.”  
“:You have to know like ‘bathroom’ and ‘I love you’! Come on Jean throw us a line!:”  
Marco watched the other man laugh.  
“Well yeah but you can’t ask out the cutest guy on campus with just those.”  
Marco’s head caught up to the conversation Sasha had been translating this entire time.  
His friends’ laughing faces and shaking shoulders told him all he needed to know about the state of the blush devouring the freckles on his cheeks.  
“So is that a yes?”  
The deaf boy could only nod.  
“:Told you the shirt would work!:”  
“Oh my god Sasha!”  
:SASHA THAT ISNT HOW THAT WORKS: He didn’t have to be able to hear to tell that their laughter would ring off the buildings all around them. The sound would light up the nippy autumn afternoon with amiable friendship and dying sunlight.  
“So Saturday?”  
Marco was speechless in more ways than one.  
How had this happened?!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so garbage for ASL aus. SO GARBAGIO. 
> 
> Also this has an aesthetic board on my tumblr that I'll link to shortly.


End file.
